


算卦

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 官运财运和桃花运
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 2





	算卦

1.  
杨泰隆的孩子三岁的时候，商船上有个据说通晓地球古代算卦之术的人。那时候杨泰隆的妻子刚刚去世，孩子身体不好，杨泰隆抱着试试的心态找那人算了一次。  
算卦的人要了孩子的中文名字和同盟历出生时间，在一张黄色的格子纸上写写画画了半天。过了好久，那个人才抬头，他犹豫了半天斟酌用词后对杨泰隆说，这孩子的财运非常差，是他这辈子算过的最差的财运。  
杨泰隆说我没让你算财运啊，其他方面结果怎么样呢？  
那个人欲言又止，最后还是摇了摇头。  
后来算命的人离开了，杨泰隆心里的疙瘩却落下了。在这之后的十几年里他赚了很多钱，他害怕因为孩子财运不好损失钱财，就把那些钱全存到了银行里。  
杨泰隆预料到了孩子会缺钱，却没预料到他自己的死，而他自己的死也让所有的钱都化为了泡影。  
到头来，孩子仍然没有钱。  
2.  
后来的事大家都知道，孩子没钱上大学，去了军校，他的命运也从此被改变。  
3.  
杨威利签结婚协议的那天下午，费沙下了大雨，他从租的房子出发的时候忘带伞了，他被淋了个湿透。  
杨身上滴着水，裹着大毛巾。他接过协议一页页翻过去，心里咯噔一声。  
协议上说，因为杨威利先生的结婚对象是帝国皇帝，按照法律规定，帝国皇帝没有任何私产。虽然皇帝的所有开销都由国家承担，但皇帝的配偶一丝都享受不到。至于同盟的退休金就更不用考虑了，因为同盟已经灭亡了，所以他能领的只有失业救济金，但他现在人又不在前同盟，那点救济金也没指望了。  
杨犹豫了半天要不要签协议，最后还是签了，落笔的瞬间他觉得自己像是签了卖身契，但不签的话他心里又痒痒。  
结婚以后杨才稍微有了点钱，不过不是他挣的，是莱因哈特给的。莱因哈特把小时候和家里人一起住的大房子卖了，在费沙以馈赠的名义，给杨买了个小公寓。至此，杨才算终于有了个落脚的地方。  
后来有一年，杨在费沙遇到了一个据称会算命的老头子，杨心里一动，找那个人算自己的财运。  
老头子要了杨威利的帝国语名字和帝国历出生时间，在一张黄色的格子纸上写写画画了半天，最后捻着胡须对杨说，你是我这辈子算过的财运最差的两个人之一。  
财运差这个杨预料到了，但他有些好奇另一个财运差的人是谁。 老头子告诉他，上一个是三十多年前了，银河战争打了这么久，那个人也许已经死在战争里了吧。


End file.
